fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marksmen
= Class Features The following features pertain to the Marksmen advanced class. Close Combat Shot At 1st level, a Marksmen gains the ability to make a ranged attack while in a threatened area without provoking an attack of opportunity. Weapon Focus At 2nd level, a Marksmen gains the Weapon Focus class feature, providing the benefit of the feat with the same name. The Marksmen must choose a specific personal firearm. The Marksmen adds +1 to all attack rolls you make using the selected personal firearm. Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Marksmen gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Marksmen must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Advanced Two-Weapon Fighting, Burst Fire, Dead Aim, Double Tap, Far Shot, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Quick Reload, Shot on the Run, Skip Shot, Strafe, Two-Weapon Fighting. Defensive Position Starting at 4th level, the Marksmen gains an additional +2 cover bonus to Defense and an additional +2 cover bonus on Reflex saves whenever he or she has one-quarter, one-half, three-quarters, or nine-tenths cover. Lightning Shot Starting at 5th level, a Marksmen can make a flurry of ranged attacks with a personal firearm at the expense of accuracy. With a lightning shot, the Marksmen may make one extra ranged attack with a personal firearm in a round at his or her highest base attack bonus. This attack and each other attack made in the round take a �2 penalty. This ability can only be used when taking the full attack action. The penalty applies to all attacks for one full round, including attacks of opportunity. Sharp-Shooting At 7th level, if the Marksmen uses a personal firearm to attack a target, the cover bonus to the target�s Defense for one-quarter, one-half, three-quarters, or nine-tenths cover is reduced by 2. Greater Weapon Focus At 8th level, a Marksmen receives a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls made with the firearm selected for the Weapon Focus ability at 2nd level. This bonus stacks with the earlier bonus. Bullseye At 10th level, a Marksmen becomes so adept at using the firearm to which he or she has applied Weapon Focus and Greater Weapon Focus that the Marksmen�s attacks with that firearm can deal extra damage. With a successful attack, before damage is rolled, the Marksmen can spend 1 action point to deal +3d6 points of damage. Improved Dead Aim Using breathing techniques, impeccable timing, and finely honed skill, the Marksmen has mastered the art of careful aim. When the Marksmen reaches 14 level, the circumstance bonus he gains when using the Dead Aim feat increases to +3. When he reaches 18 level, this bonus increases to +4. Improved Far Shot The Marksmen is an expert at hitting a target at extreme range. When a Marksmen uses a firearm or archaic ranged weapon (such as a bow), its range increment is doubled. (This benefit does not stack with the increase in range increment from the Far Shot feat, but it does stack with increases from scopes or other equipment.) This ability has no effect on thrown weapons. Massive Shot Professional Marksmens are trained to deliver particularly deadly shots. When the Marksmen succeeds on an attack with a ranged weapon and deals damage that exceeds the target’s massive damage threshold, the DC for the Fortitude save increases by twice the Marksmen’s level in this prestige class. For example, when a 3rd-level Marksmen deals massive damage with a ranged weapon, the DC for the save is 15+6, or 21. Center Mass a Marksmen gains the ability to hit targets that others would miss. When the Marksmen uses the Dead Aim feat, the cover bonus to the target’s Defense is reduced by 4 (minimum +0). This benefit does not stack with the reduction in cover bonus from the Marksmen’s sharp-shooting ability. Windage The Marksmen is skilled at correcting his aim. If a Marksmen using the Dead Aim feat misses his target, he may spend 1 action point to reroll the attack, gaining a +1 bonus on the second attack roll. This second roll is made at the same base attack bonus as the first roll, and all bonuses or penalties that applied to the first roll also apply to the second. This second roll does not count as a second attack. However, the windage ability expends twice as much ammunition as the attack would normally require, so it can be used only if the weapon contains sufficient ammunition. Critical Shot The Marksmen is a master at dropping a target with a single shot. A Marksmen using the Dead Aim feat with a firearm may attempt an automatic critical hit with his attack. The attempt requires a full-round action (in addition to the full-round action required for lining up the shot) and the expenditure of 1 action point. The Marksmen takes a –8 penalty on the attack roll, but if the attack is successful, it is automatically a critical hit. The natural roll does not have to be within the weapon’s threat range, and the Marksmen does not have to roll to confirm the critical hit. Category:Advanced Class